1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle equipped with a passenger space, a cargo bed, and a screen disposed between the passenger space and the cargo bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional utility vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388 and is equipped with a passenger space (riding space) S1 enclosed with a R.O.P.S. (Roll Over Protective Structure) 101, a cargo bed 102, and a screen 103 serving as a partition between the passenger space S1 and the cargo bed 102. The state of the cargo bed 102 can be changed between an expanded state and a non-expanded state.
The screen 103 is integrated with the front panel 102a of the cargo bed 102 and is formed of a plate member made of metal or resin and having numerous openings 103a. Furthermore, as the state of the cargo bed 102 is changed between the expanded state and the non-expanded state, the screen 103 is moved in the front-rear direction of the vehicle together with the front panel 102a of the cargo bed 102.
The numerous openings 103a formed in the screen 103 make it possible for the occupants of the vehicle to confirm the rearward view of the vehicle.
However, as shown in FIG. 8, if the screen 103 is formed of a single plate member, more particularly, a metallic plate member, the weight of the screen 103 becomes heavy and difficult to handle. For example, when the screen 103 is moved in the front-rear direction or mounted, two workers hold both the end portions of the screen in the width direction of the vehicle and move the screen, thereby taking time and labor for handling the screen.